


Lezioni di portamento

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur è costretto a dare lezioni di portamento ad Alfred, il suo futuro re.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lezioni di portamento

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #79 - Dalia: eleganza e regalità per la Maritombola 5 di maridichallenge

La Luna aveva da poco iniziato a sollevarsi nel cielo notturno, e nel paese all’esterno del castello le luci delle case andavano scemando man mano che i loro abitanti andavano a dormire. Arthur, in una delle sale, osservava il panorama delle colline leggermente bagnate dalla luce lunare, desiderando non fare altro che dormire; la giornata era stata lunga e intensa, tra il resoconto dell’Asso della situazione ai confini e l’incontro con Yao per occuparsi delle situazioni estreme nel Regno e stabilizzarle prima della futura incoronazione. I suoi arti sembravano pesare tonnellate nonostante fosse stato piegato sulla scrivania per tutta la giornata, ma fortunatamente c’era il dolore al collo a ricordarglielo.

Aveva una tazza di the tra le mani, per mantenerlo sveglio; in piedi, con una postura perfetta, cercando di dare l’esempio al suo Re. Al suo solo pensiero poteva percepire le interiora ribollirgli di rabbia. Era stato scelto da poco dall’Orologio, e subito la gente era cascata ai suoi piedi, affascinata dal suo bell’aspetto e dalla sua affabilità. Peccato che ci volesse altro per essere Re, ma quelle qualità non erano bastate invece a lui a farsi apprezzare, pensò Arthur, sorseggiando il suo the con un’espressione composta. Non importava che per anni lui e Yao si fossero sobbarcati il lavoro del Re mancante, perché bastava essere remotamente belli, ora, per essere amati dalla gente.

Erano tutti pensieri maligni, pensieri di cui Arthur non aveva mai osato far parola con nessuno perché si trattava del suo Re, la persona con cui avrebbe condiviso il resto dei suoi giorni come regnante, ma sapeva che Yao l’aveva capito grazie alla sua capacità di saper osservare: perché, se no, avrebbe assegnato a lui il compito di insegnare ad Alfred la postura e le buone maniere e non a un maestro?

Un tonfo sordo scosse Arthur dal suo stato meditativo per fargli dare le spalle alla finestra e osservare Alfred piegarsi a raccoglierlo con un sorriso colpevole. Non fu pronunciata una parola mentre lui si rialzava in piedi e, trattenendo uno sbuffo, si rimise il libro in testa. Arthur girò attorno a lui con le sopracciglia corrugate.

“Schiena dritta. Pancia in dentro, a nessuno interessa sapere che hai preso peso” diceva di tanto in tanto. Alfred trattenne di nuovo uno sbuffo. “Qualche problema?” chiese Arthur guardandolo dall’alto in basso.

“Sì” rispose inaspettatamente Alfred, togliendosi il libro dalla testa e osservandolo con rabbia e determinazione. “Questa roba non serve a niente! Non dovrei imparare a governare la Nazione?”

_Tsk._ “E dimmi, come farà il popolo a riconoscerti come Re?” Arthur non gli diede il tempo di rispondere, camminando per la sala come Alfred avrebbe dovuto imparare a fare in breve tempo. “Non basteranno i vestiti e la corona a dimostrare che tu sia un Re: li devi convincere, muovendoti e presentandoti come un vero Re. Credi che i nobili ti daranno retta se cammini come un ragazzino appena uscito dall’adolescenza? No, devi mostrarti sicuro di te da quello che dici a come ti muovi, dimostrarti superiore a loro in regalità ed eleganza” Perché Arthur lo sapeva che erano le apparenze quelle che contavano: non per niente aveva praticato ciò che ora stava insegnando fino a soffrire per il dolore ai piedi e alla schiena. Alfred era partito avvantaggiato, adorato per il suo bell’aspetto e la sua socialità; Arthur non era sicuro di poterlo sopportare in alcuna maniera se non avesse rispettato nemmeno l’etichetta della vita a corte. “Se per te è troppo difficile, vattene. Questa non è una vita per te” disse, poggiando la sua tazzina su uno dei tavolini e ritirandosi nelle sue camere senza nemmeno un saluto.

Solo nella grande sala, Alfred osservò Arthur allontanarsi, chiedendosi ancora una volta perché la sua Regina lo odiasse. Yao aveva accennato qualcosa riguardo all’invidia, ma non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse da invidiare in lui: avrebbero avuto uguale potere sul regno, in fondo. Strinse il libro nella mano destra, determinato. Avrebbe sorpreso Arthur e gli avrebbe dimostrato di avere la capacità di essere un ottimo Re; e magari, un giorno, avrebbe smesso di odiarlo.


End file.
